


It's late. I'm tired.

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [6]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Tie Porn, Valoris, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Boris is loving Valery the best way he can.





	It's late. I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> And he won't take no for an answer. No matter how busy Valery is.
> 
> In case you wanted to hear Valery's moans.  
> https://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/185629563897/if-anyone-was-wondering-how-valery-sounds-in-bed
> 
> And I must say I'm super honoured by GreenMeridian who wrote a fic based on my pic, I mean... *wow*.  
> ["Its late, Valera."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382287)  
> I mean the title alone is sexy af.  
> You people make me so happy. I have no words.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It’s Late, Valera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382287) by [GreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian)




End file.
